Hypothesis: The factor(s) released from burned mice skin has an effect on bone marrow megakaryocytopoiesis. Bone marrow cells from normal mice were cultured for 6 days with sera obtained from mice 1-12 days post burn. Results showed that addition of serum obtained 1-3 days post burn to cultures significantly decreased the number of megakaryocytes.